Ex AdefesioSwan
by Jasbell Cullen
Summary: Edward le mintio, la engaño y la humillo...todo por una apuesta, ella se marcha dolida, pero no se dejara hundir por él, luego de un tiempo ella vuelve pero ya no es la misma de antes, ya no es el Adefesio-Swan como la llamaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Edward Cullen es chico más popular y guapo de todo el instituto, es dulce, atento, sincero y lo mejor de todo… ¡ES MI NOVIO!

Estaba harta de todos los estúpidos del instituto que no paraban de inventar chismes; como que Edward se acostaba con la mitad de la población femenina de Forks, que todos los días estaba con una diferente y mil cosas más como esas.

Pero yo sabía que esos eran solo chismes, él mismo me lo había jurado, me había dicho que eso lo inventaban las chicas porque estaban celosas porque él solo tenía ojos para mí. Yo confió totalmente en él se que sería incapaz de hacer esas cosas que se inventaban porque él me ama, ¡me lo ha dicho!

- Bella, soy tu amiga y sabes que te quiero y no quiero verte sufrir por eso te digo que abras los ojos ese imbécil te engaña, si hasta todo el instituto lo sabe y estas quedando como la cornuda más tonta del planeta.

- ¡No me digas que tú también te crees esos chismes! Eso lo dicen por envidia nada más.

- Bella es verdad todo lo que dicen, Edward no es como tú crees.

- ¡ya basta! Estoy harta de todas esas mentiras, de los demás no me importa que digan lo que quieran, pero ¿tu?, tu eres mi mejor amiga desde pequeñas y no puedo creer que tu también te creas esas tonterías y que no pares de repetírmelas, yo sé Edward me ama y sería incapaz de hacerme algo así.

- ¡no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver! Por dios Bella, porque soy tu amiga y nos conocemos desde pequeñas deberías de saber que yo jamás te mentiría y menos con algo así, pero está bien, si prefieres creerle a él antes que a mí es tu problema, es cuestión de tiempo para que te des cuenta del error que estas cometiendo.

- Tanya, déjalo ya, sabes que no me gusta que discutamos mejor cambiemos de tema ¿sí?

- ok, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho ¿vale?

- vale

- bueno ahora dime ¿cuánto tiempo más tienes que estar llevando aparato? Porque ya llevas un año con él.

- ¡solo tendré que soportarlos 2 meses más!

- Bella prométeme que después que te los quiten me vas a dejar hacerte un cambio de look

- ¿otra vez con eso Tany? Ya sabes que no me importa nada de eso, me gusta como soy, además a Edward no le importa mi aspecto físico, a él no le importa que este un poco gordita, ni que lleve aparato y gafas. Él me quiere por lo que soy en mi interior, si no, no estuviera con migo.

- aihhh es que ya no se puede hablar con tigo porque siempre terminas mentando a Edward en la conversación. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy a mi casa que ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clase. Chao- me dio un beso y un abrazo antes de irse.

Me di una ducha y me puse el pijama antes de meterme a la cama. ¡Ya quería que amaneciera! Mañana Edward y yo cumplíamos dos meses de novios y yo le tenía el mejor regalo de todos, es algo que se que quiere mas que nada ya que en varias ocasiones me ha insistiendo mucho por ello pero yo no estaba segura de estar preparada, pero ahora sí, yo quiero que mi primera vez sea con él. Pensando en ese me quede plácidamente dormida.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Edward POV**

Estaba en el estacionamiento con los chicos estábamos recostados en mi auto mientras hablábamos, esperábamos que llegara Emmet para entrar al instituto.

- Ed, ríndete ya y paganos la apuesta, sabes que es imposible que logres llevarte al adefesio/Swan a la cama antes de que comiencen las vacaciones de navidad porque si lo has olvidado solo falta una semana y la verdad no creo que logres en una semana lo que no has podido en exactamente DOS MESES jajajajajaja.

- si Edward, Jasper tiene razón, es obvio que vas a perder, la gorda esa no te va a dejar meter entre su piernas y sinceramente deberías alegrarte por perder porque creo que sería asta traumático follarse a Swan – dijo Demetri mientras se partía de risa

- tranquilos, ya veréis que antes de que termine la semana le quitare lo santurrona a Swan aunque luego necesite ir a un psicólogo jaajajaja , después de follarmela terminare con ella en frente de todo el instituto y ustedes dos además de pagarme 2,000 dólares cada uno, tendrán que tragarse sus palabras por haber dudado de mi y reconocer que soy el mejor – dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

- chicos saben que odio tener que hacer el papel de "pepe el grillo" _(es la conciencia de pinocho) _pero ¿no creen que se están pasando un poquito con lo que pensáis hacerle a esa pobre chica? Además no olviden un dato muy importante: Swan es la hermana de Emmet que es nuestro amigo y como se entere de lo que le queréis hacerle a su hermanita nos dará una paliza de muerte pero eso es lo de menos lo peor es que perderemos a un buen amigo- con eso que dijo Alec los tres nos quedamos pensando.

La verdad es que tenía razón pero ya era muy tarde para pararlo todo no después de dos meses teniendo que soportar que me vean de la mano con Swan, tenía que hacerme su novio porque era la única forma de poder lograr mi objetivo con ella. Ya era cuestión de orgullo, tenía que demostrarles que a mi ninguna se me escapaba aunque no me agradaba la idea de tener que fallármela la chica esa es ¡fea de cojones!

- Lo sabemos Alec pero Emmet nunca se va a enterar de esto entre los cuatro guardaremos el secreto y él solo sabrá que nuestro querido Edward terminara con su hermana porque "no quiere hacerla sufrir ya que el no puede dejar de lado su condición de playboy" – dijo Demetri

- se que les voy a ganar pero sois unos hijos de puta por ponerme ese reto.

- tú eras el que alardeaba diciendo que te follabas a quien te diera la gana sin importar que fuera asta monja, nosotros solo lo pusimos más interesante eligiendo a Swan jajajaja

- Bella, ese nombre en ella es la ironía mas grande que es escuchado- con eso de dijo demetri todos empezamos a reír

- shhhh ya cayesen que hay viene Emmet y tu adefesio Eddy jaajajaja

Ahí dejamos el tema mientras veíamos a a Emmet aparcar su jett al lado del auto que estaba al lado del mío y empezaron a caminar asía nosotros pero Bella se detuvo al otro lado de mi volvo.

- ¿Qué haces ahí Tany?

- nada es solo que se me había caído el móvil y me agache a recogerlo, hola chicos- dijo Tanya mientras se levantaba y quedaba a la vista de todos con una gran sonrisa en los labios, la verdad es que Tanya estaba muy buena pero era la mejor amiga de Bella y no podía arriesgarme a que me dañara los planes así que tendré que esperar hasta terminar con el adefesio/Swan para tirarme al bombón de Tanya.

- Ey que cuentan- dijo Emmet

- hola chicos-saludo Bella mientras quedaba frente a mí y me daba un beso en los labios- Feliz aniversario de dos meses- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, ¡mierda! ¿Es que a esta chica no se le olvida nada?

- felicidades cariño, mmmm te tengo una sorpresa pero vas a tener que esperar hasta la noche- le dije con una sonrisa aunque no tenía ni idea de que regalarle, bah no es tan difícil solo la tendré que llevar a un bufet libre y con eso estará feliz jajajajaja

- ¿si? Yo también te tengo una y es para la noche.

- déjenlo ya tortolitos que hay que entrar a clases- nos dijo Emmet

- ¿Bella podemos hablar un segundo antes de entrar?

- Tany ya se nos hace tarde

- lo se Bells pero solo será un segundo por favor

- ok, chicos ya nos vemos en clase- estábamos terminando el primer trimestre del penúltimo curso y todos compartíamos las mismas clases aunque Bella era un año menor, pero era un cerebrito y la habían avanzado 1 año.

Todos entramos las horas de clase fueron pasando pero ni Tanya ni el adefesio aparecieron en ninguna ¡NISIQUIERA A LA HORA DEL ALMUERSO! Cosa bastante rara ya que Bella siempre era la primera en la fila para comprar la comida.

A la hora de la salida Emmet estaba muy preocupado por su ausencia y no paraba de marcarle al móvil pero al parecer no contestaba.

-Emmet tranquilo seguro que todo está bie…- no pude terminar de hablar porque en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar

- Isabella Marie Swan se puede saber ¡¿dónde diablos se han metido tú y Tanya que no han aparecido en toda la mañana?

- …

- pero ¿estas bien? te escucho la voz muy rara

- …

- ok ya hablamos en casa

- que Emm ¿todo bien?- le jazz cuando corto la llamada

- no lo sé… pero me tengo que ir ya, luego hablamos chicos

- ¿quieres que te acompañemos o algo? ¿Le paso algo a Bella o a Tanya?- le pregunte un poco preocupado aunque trate de disimularlo.

- no, no ellas están bien… creo.

Algún comentario? Que les parece mi fic? Dependiendo de vuestras opiniones lo continuare o no-


	3. capitulo 4

**Bella POV**

Eran verdad, todos esos "chismes"… esos que yo había tratado de convencerme a mi misma de que lo decían por envidia eran todo verdad. Edward no me quería… todo lo contrario, le asqueaba. Solo se había acercado a mí por una estúpida apuesta.

Me había despedido de Tanya después de prometerle que estaría bien… pero No podía, me dolía demasiado el engaño. Entre en casa y Emm estaba viendo la TV con papa en el salón.

-hola pa'- dije con una sonrisa tratando de disimular el tormento que llevaba dentro.

-hola pequeña, ¿ya te sientes mejor? Tu hermano me dijo que esta mañana estabas algo indispuesta.

-mmmm si, si ya está todo bien.

- Bells hemos pedido pizza para cenar

-ok

Subía a mi habitación, necesitaba estar sola… necesitaba pensar. Después de estar dos horas llorando me levante de la cama y me mire en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la pared y me dije a mi misma

"¡ya es suficiente Isabella! Ya vasta de estar llorando por quien no lo merece, ya basta de dejarte pisotear y humillar"

Y así lo haría, necesitaba alejarme de todo esto por un tiempo, necesitaba sanar y para eso lo mejor es la distancia irme de Los Ángeles por un tiempo… cogí el móvil y marque número de mi madre.

-¿Bella cariño y ese milagro tu llamándome?

- mama quien te escuche creerá que no me gusta hablar con tigo.

- se que no es así amor, pero dime, se que algo pasa tu no llamas nunca solo porque si, habla

- es que… quiero hacerte una pregunta…pero de verdad si no quieres o no puedes lo entenderé, se que debes estar muy ocupada creando tus diseños y todo eso pero…este…

- ¿Bella, podrías dejar de darle vueltas y decirme de una vez?

- ok, mama es que quiero ir a vivir con tigo por un tiempo, necesito olvidar y estar en paz…pero si no p…- interrumpió antes de terminar

-¿cariño, cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que me negaría? Yo sería la más feliz si estuvieses aquí con migo…pero ¿qué opinan Charlie y tu hermano de esto?

- aun no les he dicho nada antes quería hablarlo con tigo, pero no creo que tengan ningún problema.

- Bells y ¿qué pasa con Edward? La ultima vez que hablamos no parabas de mencionarlo

- es precisamente de él de quien quiero alejarme… ya te contare cuando estemos juntas ¿vale?

-ok, ¿para cuándo quieres el vuelo?

- hoy es viernes…para este domingo, cuanto antes mejor…

-ok cariño ya hablamos, tengo que preparar tantas cosas para tu llegada- chillo emocionada, yo también lo estaba ya tenía varios meses sin verla y la echaba de menos.

-chao mama.

Deje el móvil en la cama y me desvestí para meterme en la ducha, al terminar me seque el pelo y me puse mi pijama. No tenía la intención de ir a ningún lado con Edward aunque ya habíamos quedado de encontrarnos para celebrar nuestros dos meses de "novios" en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad a las 9:00 pm y eran las 8:50 pm.

Los chicos ya estaban en la mesa esperándome para comenzar a cenar. No sabía cómo sacar el tema así que empecé siendo un poco sutil.

-hace mucho que no vemos a mama… ¿no te parece Emm?

-sí, desde las últimas vacaciones.

- saben… he estado pensando y creo que pasar una temporada con mama me hará bien, ¿tú qué opinas papa?

- me parece bien que quieras pasar las vacaciones de navidad con Renee

-no…este… papa, lo que quiero decir es que quiero vivir un tiempo con ella

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué ya no quieres estar más con nosotros Bells?- me pregunto Emmet un poco triste

- no, no Emm no es que no quiera estar con ustedes, es solo que echo mucho de menos a mama- cosa que no era del todo mentira

- Bella ya el año escolar va muy avanzado, no quiero que pierdas el año por estar cambiándote de instituto

- ya lo sé papa pero no lo perderé, mis notas son excelentes y no tendré ningún problema en seguir el ritmos de clase en Phoenix.

- ok, tienes mi consentimiento pero esto hay que hablarlo antes con Renee

- por eso no te preocupes papa ya lo hable con ella y esta mas que encantada… de hecho el vuelo es para este domingo

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanta prisa por irte?... ¿no será que has asesinado a alguien y quieres huir antes de que descubran el cadáver?- bromeaba Emmet

-si pero shhhhh y si viene la poli ustedes no me conocen- le segui la broma mientras los tres reíamos.

Subí a la habitación y oí mi móvil sonar al ver la pantalla vi que era Edward así que corte la llamada y lo apage seguro que llamaba por haberlo plantado ya eran 9:40 pm.

Empecé a preparar la maleta aunque no me pensaba llevar muchas cosas; algo de ropa y regalos que Tany me había dado y poco mas, conociendo a mi madre y su adicción a las compras ella se encargaría de comprarme todo nuevo aun me negara una y mil veces.

Al terminar me metí en la cama y me dormí.

Me levante a las 10:00 am me vesti y le pedi a Emm que me llevara a casa de Tany, tenía que hablar con ella pues aun no le había contado nada sobre mi repentino viaje.

Toque el timbre y fue su madre quien me abrió; le tenia muy cariño a Carmen, es un cielo de mujer y muy buena madre solo hay que ver el buen trabajo que ha hecho criando a Tany.

Nos saludamos y hablamos unos minutos, luego fui asta la habitación de Tanya donde esta estaba terminando de vestirse.

- buenos días Tany- le dije con una sonrisa al entrar

- ¡Bells!- me abrazo- pues sí que son buenos días, me alegra ver que ya estas mucho mejor

- si sobre eso… ven siéntate que tengo algo que decirte… Tany ya lo estuve hablando con mis padres y…

- y… ¿y, Qué Bella?

- me voy a mudar a Phoenix con Renee

- ¿pe-pero por qué?

- no puedo estar aquí, no después de todo lo que ha pasado…de todo lo que ahora se, no estoy preparada para enfrentarlo, no aun.

- te entiendo Bells y si esta es tu manera de superar las cosas yo te apoyo. Aunque me vas a hacer mucha falta- esto último lo dijo con voz muy melancólica y nos abrazamos

- ya verás que no será mucho tiempo, además nos estaremos hablando todos los días.

Luego de eso llame a Emmet y los tres pasamos el día juntos entre bromas, películas y comida.

Al día siguiente me despedí de papa, Emm y Tany en el aeropuerto antes de partir asía Phoenix.

**Comenten y díganme que les parece… en el próximo capi no me voy a extender mucho contando la vida de Bella en Phoenix ni la de los chicos en Los Ángeles solo lo más importante para que el tiempo pase rápido porque donde se pone bueno de verdad es con el regreso de Bella.**


	4. capitulo 5

**Edward POV**

- Hora y media, hora y media estuve esperando a Adefe-swan y la muy perra no se digno a aparecer ni a contestar el puto móvil. ¡Quién se cree para plantarme a MI! Después de fallármela ya me encargaría de dejarle bien claro que soy superior a ella, este plantón solo me lo pagara con lagrimas… aunque creo que envés de lagrimas llora grasa- todos reímos, era lunes y estaba en el aparcamiento hablando con los chicos

- yo también lo creo jajajaja Edward debería de darte vergüenza que la más fea del instituto te haya dejado plantado, debe de ser un golpe muy duro para tu ego- dijo Demetri burlonamente

- recuerda que solo te quedan 5 días incluyendo el de hoy- dijo Alec

- si ya lo sé maldita sea, no sé cómo coño se me ocurrió la brillante idea de aceptar ese reto si pase lo que pase pierdo igual.

- ¿Cómo que pierdes igual Eddy? Si lo logras ganara en total 6000 dólares- dijo Alec

- ya, pero no compensa…yo soy el que ha tenido que aguantar estar con Swan, besarla y que todos también crean que soy su novio, además de que soy yo quien se la tiene que llevar a la cama… 6000 dólares no es nada y mucho menos si contamos todo lo que he gastado con ella cada que quedábamos para comer junto.

- ese es tu problema Eddy jajajajaja reglas se pusieron desde un principio y todos estuvimos desacuerdo así que ahora no te quejes- dijo Demetri- ahí viene Jasper

- que hay chicos- saludo este

- nada que aquí nuestro querido Ed se queja porque no puede con el reto jajajaja

- ¿por fin te rindes? Ya te lo dijimos desde un principio la santurrona de Swan no te iba a dejar que te la folles tan fácil- dijo mientras reía

- no, no me rindo todavía tengo cinco días para conseguirlo… de echo ahí viene- dije mientras veía el auto de Emmett entrar en el aparcamiento- y como me dio plantón el viernes la voy hacer sentir tan culpable que ella misma me dará a elegir lo que quiera a cambio de perdonarla- dije muy seguro

- Ey- saludo Emmett al llegar a donde estábamos

- ¿Qué cuentas Emm? ¿Dónde te metiste todo el fin de semana que no te vimos? ¿Donde esta Bella, no viene hoy a clases?

- me pase casi todo el fin de semana con Bells y Tanya…- Jasper lo interrumpió

- no me digas que te gusta Tanya, la verdad es que te entiendo, está muy buena

- claro que no, Tany es como mi hermana la conozco desde pequeña…además los cuatro sabemos que Demetri está coladito por ella ¿o no Dem?

- deja de decir tontería si quisiera estar con Tanya hace muy que hubiera pasado

- no, no es verdad y lo sabes, todos nos damos cuenta de la cara de tonto que pones cuando crees que ella no mira- dijo Alec

- ya déjenme en paz a mi Tanya no me interesa en lo más mínimo

- aunque estéis como perro y gato cada que hablan nosotros sabemos que te gusta… si tú mismo nos lo confesaste en medio de una borrachera así que ya para de negarlo- le dije

-Si ya lo que ustedes digan…

-Bueno di Emm ¿que estuvieron haciendo todo el fin de semana?- le pregunte.

- pues aprovechando el tiempo con Bells ¿que mas va ha ser?- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- y de cuando acá te gusta pasar tiempo de calidad con tu hermanita antes que meterte en las bragas de alguna- se burlo Jasper

- ¿Edward no se los ha dicho? – pregunto él confundido ignorando el comentario anterior

-¿decirles que?- pregunte yo aun mas confundido

- pues lo de Bells, ¿no has hablado con ella?

- no de echo me dejo plantado el viernes y eso que era nuestro mesiversario, luego la estuve llamando y no me contesto, estaba esperando a que llegara para que me diera una buena explicación- dije indignado

- pues tendrás que esperar un buen tiempo amigo porque Bella se fue a vivir con mi madre.

-¿Qué?- dijimos los 4 al unisonó

- eso mismo, pero creí que a ti sería el primero en decírtelo ya que sois novios… bueno ahora supongo que eran. Dijo que extrañaba mucho a mama y queria recuperar algo de tiempo con ella le haría bien ¿Cómo es que ni se despidió de ti?

¡Maldición! Ahora sí que he perdido la apuesta, la muy perra me… me había… ¿abandonado? Como se atreve a hacerme esto a MI, maldito adefesio… bueno por lo menos me he librado de tener que volver a ver a _la cosa esa_por más tiempo, que ya es ganar… pero ahora tenía que hacerme la víctima con Emmett para quedar bien y luego volvería a mi vida de siempre, buenoo empecemos.

-¡pe-pe-pero como q-que se fue! ¿A dónde? ¿Cómo me pudo dejar así sin siquiera decirme ni una palabra? ¿Cómo me pudo abandonar de esa forma?- dije mirando a Emmett con la cara que reflejaba todo el sufrimiento que pude fingir- ¿Por qué me dejo Emm? ¡Si yo la amo! No lo puedo entender.

Emm me miraba con lastima mientras hablaba y luego me dijo:

-no lo sé Ed, yo estoy tan desconcertado como tú, no me puedo creer que Isabella haya sido capaz de hacerte algo así.

- eh chicos porque no dejamos esto para más tarde, ya es hora de entrar a clases…y lo siento mucho Edward…- dijo Demetri los demas se fueron adelantando y el y yo quedamos atrás-…lo siento por tu bolsillo y tu Ego jajajjaja- dijo en un susurro- por cierto gran actuación la que acabas de hacer, si no supiera la verdad sobre el "noviazgo" asta yo me la creería- me felicito y los dos reímos por lo bajo.

**Tanya POV**

¡Mierda voy a llegar tarde a clases! Aumente más la velocidad. Llegue tarde igualmente porque ya todos estaban en clase desde hace ya un buen rato, toque y pedí permiso para entrar. Mire con odio asía donde estaban los 4 idiotas sentados en especial a Edward, por su culpa mi mejor amiga estaba lejos y los otros 3 estaban compinchados con él. Al mirar hasta donde Emm vi que también parecía muy enfadado. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?... bueno ya le preguntaría a la hora del recreo.

Las horas pasaron y al terminar la clase de antes del recreo aproveche que los demás habían salido, llame a Emm y le pregunte que le pasaba, que porque estaba tan enfadado.

-¿Cómo que, qué me pasa? Tu deberías de saberlo ya que Bella a ti te lo cuenta todo o me vas a decir que no sabías que ella se había ido sin siquiera despedirse de Edward con lo mucho que decía amarlo, si vieras lo destrozado que esta él… todavía no me puedo creer que Isabella haya sido tan crue…- no lo deje terminar, no permitiría que nadie hablase mal de ella y mucho menos en mi presencia

-como coño puedes decir algo así y de tu propia hermana, de verdad la crees capaz de "hacer daño" a alguien solo porque si, ella tienes sus razones para irse como lo hizo

- ¿ah sí? Y según tú cuales son las "razones" que tiene para hacer lo que hizo, si Ed ha sido el único chico que se ha fijado en ella y aunque no es un santo, la quiere.

- ¡ya no lo soporto más!- medio grite exasperada- ¿quieres saber por qué Bella se fue? Es por su culpa, porque él le hizo muchísimo daño y ahora el muy hijo de puta quiere tomar el papel de víctima.

-¿daño a Bells? Que paso Tanya, que le hizo Edward

- Emm yo no soy quien debería decírtelo pero como se que Bella no lo hará disque porque son tus amigos y no quiere hacerte daño, pero mejor solo que mal acompañado porque a esos no se les puede llamar amigos.

- habla de una vez

- tienes que escuchar esto…-dije mientras sacaba el móvil, busque la grabación y le di a reproducir.

Cuando Emmett termino de escuchar todo lo que decían sus "amigos" tenia los puños fuertemente apretados, salió del salón hasta la cafetería hecho una furia, yo lo seguí, al llegar a la mesa donde estaban los chicos sin decir ni una palabra Emmett agarro a Edward por la camiseta, lo levanto y le pego un puñetazo y luego otro y otro… Edward estaba muy aturdido no entendía nada pues Emm no le daba tiempo ni de pensar, todos los demás en la cafetería estaban en shock mirando la escena hasta que los chicos reaccionaron y los separaron sujetando a Emm que seguía hecho una furia.

-¡¿PERO QUE COÑO TE PASA?- le grito Edward mientras se levantaba del suelo y se llevaba la mano a la nariz tratando de hacerla parar de sangrar

- ¿Qué, QUE COÑO ME PASA? ¡Y TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARLO!...ME PASA QUE YA LO SE TODO- los chicos se tensaron pues ya sabían por donde iba la cosa.

-¿todo? ¿Todo qué?- tubo el descaro de preguntar, lo que hizo que Emmett se enfadase aun mas y tratara de liberarse del agarre de los chicos.

- ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA CULLEN COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANITA.

-YO NO LE HICE NADA YO LA AMABA Y ELLA ME ABANDONO- por dios es que este chico no tenia limite- SEA LO QUE SEA QUE TE HAYAN DICHO ES MENTIRA.

- ¿ES MENTIRA? ¡ES MENTIRA! Ponla Tanya- me dijo y yo volví a reproducir la grabación. Ya no tenía sentido que siguiesen mintiendo.

- Emmet n…

-¿que me vas a decir que esos no sois vosotros?- los chicos ya lo habían soltado y estaban al lado de Edward, ninguno de los cuatros se atrevía a mirar a Emm a la cara- ¿Qué no es lo que parece?

- Emm amigo perd…- pero él lo corto antes de que Alec dijera nada mas

- no me vengas con "Emm amigo" porque si fuerais mis amigos jamás hubiesen intentado hacerle daño a mi hermana… y no les parto las piernas a los cuatro porque Bella se entero de todo a tiempo y no lograron salirse con la suya. Desde ahora nosotros ya no somos amigos…claro si es que alguna vez me consideraron su amigo, cosa que dudo.- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la cafetería.

**Gracias por sus **_**reviews **_**:)**

**Y para aclarar algunas dudas: sí yo también estoy cansada de que Tanya sea siempre la mala sé que ****es muy raro verla en el papel de buena sin pensar que tenga segundas intenciones pero en este fic no las tiene.**

**Aun faltan por aparecer mechos personajes así que no esperen que sean los típicos buenos y malos. **

**¿Qué les parece todo? Dejen sus comentarios y/o dudas y al final del próximo cap se las respondo.**

**un besooo**


	5. capitulo 6

**Bella POV**

Ya llevaba dos semanas con Renee, ella es una gran empresaria y tiene que estar viajando mucho pero ahora que yo estoy con ella se está centrando en su trabajo aquí en el país. En L.A. pocas personas fuera de mi familia sabía que mi madre era Renee Dwyer la dueña de la gran casa de modas de la marca_ **Dwyer**_** .**

Después del divorcio mi padre pensó que lo mejor era que no se supiera para evitar a personas interesadas y nosotros estábamos totalmente de acuerdo en ello. La _**"casa Dwyer"**_ es la empresa familiar que mi madre heredo al morir el abuelo, es un imperio multimillonario y actualmente en el mercado los diseños _**Dwyer**_ tienen un precio que no cualquiera se podría permitir…

Estaba exhausta, lo único que quería era dormir, me había pasado todo el día de compras con Renee pues había traído pocas cosas y ella se aprovecho de mi situación y me arrastro a comprar de todo (ropa de marca, zapatos, accesorios, maquillaje, etc) no me importaban mucho esas cosas pero a Renee le hacía feliz comprármelas ya que sabía que desde que nos regalos las tarjetas de créditos a Emm y a mí el año pasado yo no había tocado ni un centavo aun. Al llegar a casa baje corriendo del coche y subí a mi habitación mientras el chofer y las sirvientas se encargaban de las bolsas del pequeño camión en el que la habían venido a traer desde el centro comercial.

-además de patética eres estúpida, ¿de verdad creías que yo enserio me iba a fijar en ti? ¿Es que no te has visto en un espejo? Yo solo quería ganar la apuesta pero gracias al cielo que ya acabo todo, no soportaba estar con tigo ni un minuto más, ni tener que soportar que me besaras, eres repugnante, crees que después de salir con las chicas más hermosas y de acostarme con quien se me antojara me iba a venir a fijar en ti; una maldita bola de grasa con dientes de lata y lentes culo eh botella, ¡que ilusa eres! todavía me sorprende que me creyeras cuando te dije que te quería jajajaja Grábate esto muy bien en la cabeza Adefesio YO JAMAS ESTARIA CON TIGO POR GUSTO, ME RESULTAS REPUGNANTE.- todos a mi alrededor reían y reían mientras me apuntaban con el dedo, pararon de reir y empezaron a gritar todos a coro- ¡GORDA!, ¡GORDA!, ¡GORDA!, ¡GORDA!, ¡GORDA!, ¡GORDA!, ¡GORDA!, ¡GORDA!, ¡GORDA!, ¡GORDA!.

-¡yaaaaa!- desperté gritando y muy agitada, me tranquilice al darme cuenta de que solo había sido un pesadilla, solo eso… una pesadilla…aunque eso no quita que sea verdad- me dije a mi misma mientras rompía en llanto.

"ya no lo soporto mas, estoy harta de que todos me critiquen por mi aspecto, que se burlen y me desprecien… ¿en serio, estoy tan mal?" me levante de la cama y camine hasta el closet el cual ocupaba toda una habitación y tenía un gran espejo que ocupaba unas de las paredes completa, me pare frente a este y me fui quitando la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. " se que no estoy flaca, más bien me consideraba rellenita y aunque las chicas del instituto se burlaban de mí yo hacía oídos sordos y no tomaba en cuenta sus comentarios pero escucharlo de boca de Edward… aunque sea un sueño, sí que me hirió porque sé que él en verdad piensa todo eso de mi". Mire cada parte de mi cuerpo con detenimiento y por primera vez yo también me sentí asqueada de mi misma,ya no me engañaba. "no es que este "rellenita" es que estoy GORDA". Sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar "tengo que cambiar no puedo seguir así" después de tranquilizarme un poco hice todo lo que tenía que hacer en el baño y me vestí cuando iba bajando las escaleras me tope con Bianca (una de las sirvientas) era una chica como de unos 27 años, _delgada, _bajita y con el pelo largo negro. Es la única de las 3 sirvientas de la casa que me cae bien, las otras dos son muy antipáticas aunque respetuosas.

-señorita su madre la está esperando en la terraza para almorzar juntas antes de irse a la empresa.- mire mi reloj, Wow no me había dado cuenta de que ya eran las 12:25.

-Bianca ya te he dicho que no me trates con tanta formalidad y que puedes llamarme Bella.

- lo siento señ…Bella

-así está mejor- dije dándole una sonrisa- bueno voy con Renee

- hola ma'- la salude dándole un beso en la mejilla

- hola cariño, ¿que son estas horas de levantarse?

- es que estaba muy cansada y es tu culpa no lo olvides ehhh- en la mesa distintos platos de comida, cogí en plato vacio y empecé a servirme lo que comería. Después de un rato de estar comiendo en silencio mi madre hablo:

-Bells cariño, ¿no crees que estas comiendo mucho? necesitas bajar de peso- al escucharla me quede piedra, mire mi plato que ya era la segunda vez que lo había llenado y ya estaba por la mitad **(foto en mi perfil XD)** y mire el suyo en el cual quedaba un poco de ensalada que era lo único que había comido. De repente recordé el sueño de la noche anterior y esa palabra se repitió en mi cabeza una y otra vez: "GORDA"

- ¡si como es porque tengo hambre, es mi problema si estoy gorda o no, con que yo me sienta bien con migo misma me vale y si yo quiero comer pues como!- le grite.

- Isabela bájame ese tonito, si te lo digo es por tu bien- miro su reloj- ahora me tengo que ir pero que sea la última vez que se te ocurra levantarme la voz- se paro y se fue dejándome sola en la mesa.

"¿Gorda? ¡A quien coño le importa! Yo comeré cuanto se me dé la gana" estaba como poseída no podía parar de comer hasta que ya no pude mas, no podía tragar nada mas o explotaría. Me levante y me fui asta mi habitación. "por dios como pude comer todo eso, estoy Gorda y lo único que hago es empeorarlo" me decía a mi misma mientras me miraba en el espejo de mi baño, levante mi blusa y me horrorice aun mas, estaba súper hinchada, más de lo normal. No pude evitar llorar "soy asquerosa, él tenía razón como pude creer que en verdad él se fijaría en mi" no dejaba de auto-insultarme. Cuando vine a darme cuenta ya no estaba frente al espejo si no de rodillas inclinada frente al wáter, me metí dos dedos (índice y medio) de mi mano derecha en la boca hasta poder rosar mi campanilla, una y otra vez… hasta que sentí que ya no me quedaba nada mas en el estomago.

Me prometí a mi misma que jamás lo volvería a repetir, pero no fue asi… el atiborrarme de comida se fue volviendo cosa de todos los días, era como un circulo vicioso; comer hasta ya no poder mas y luego vomitarla. Lo que sentía después de vomitar no sé muy bien como describirlo, es como una mescla de emociones donde predominaban la culpa, la frustración y el odio. Odio asía mi misma el cual era cada vez más grande.

El tiempo fue pasando, me quitaron el aparato y entre en instituto en el cual me trataba igual que en el anterior, me juzgaban solo por mi aspecto físico yo me concentre en mis estudios y en cumplir mi meta; tener mi peso perfecto. Luego hice una amiga; Ángela mide 1,60 cm, delgada, pelo negro y largo cortado en varias capas era muy buena chica aunque muy tímida, me inspiraba mucha confianza.

Hablaba con Tany casi todos los días y ella me ponía al día de todo lo que pasaba allá; como lo que paso entre Emm y Edward el día después de mi marcha, que ahora Emm ya no se habla con ninguno de los chicos aunque ellos le han pedido perdón de mil maneras y cosas así.

Ya no lo soportaba mas, estaba harta de todo, lo intentaba y lo intentaba pero no lograba bajar de peso.

Me inscribí en un Gym al cual iba todos los días de 3:00 pm a 6:30 pm, trataba todo el tiempo de estar ocupada, lo que sea con tal de alejar la comida de mi cabeza. Poco a poco fui quitando y eliminando alimentos de mis comidas habituales, quitando y quitando hasta que llego el día en que solo comía frutas, Hacia ayunos y comía poco y alimento con muy pocas calorías, no comía nada que tuviese grasa. El tiempo seguía pasando y con ello mi apariencia iba cambiando, reduje el tiempo en el Gym a 2 horas tres veces a la semana y empecé a tomar clases de bailes variados.

Había terminado este año escolar y acababan de comenzar las vacaciones de verano y Tany y Emm las iban a venir a pasar aquí con migo, yo no podía estar más feliz aparte de eso ya casi había alcanzado mi meta: mido 1,77 cm y actualmente peso 60 kg (en un principio pesaba 92 kg) y mi meta son los 55 kg.

Siempre iba vestida con ropa deportiva ya que como estaba en el proceso de bajar de peso, la ropa iba quedándome más y más floja y prefería la ropa deportiva a estar comprándome ropa a cada momento, ya cuando alcance mi meta renovare todo mi guardarropa. Mi madre fue notando mi cambio y creo que hasta estaba muy orgullosa por toda mi fuerza de voluntad y perseverancia.

A la semana cuando me pese pesaba 54 kg me quite toda la ropa y desnuda me volví a pesar y eran exactamente 53 kg es mejor que lo que esperaba. ¡Por fin! después de tanto esfuerzo, Por fin lo logre. Me mire en el espejo de la pared y si no fuera porque yo misma me había estado viendo y pesando cada día (lo cual era desesperante) no me creería que era la misma chica que en un pasado fue llamada por todos los sinónimos de gorda que podrían existir ahora tenía un cuerpo digno de envidiar, todo perfectamente en su sitio, un abdomen totalmente plano y duro, se me marcaban algunos huesos como los de la cadera, la clavícula y un poco las costillas pero nada exagerado, para mí era perfecto así, tenía unas tetas de muy buen tamaño y un buen culo respingón **(en mi perfil XD), **en mi cara ahora mis rasgos estaban muy bien marcados. Solo me faltaba el cambio de look y todo estaría terminado. Me puse nuevamente la ropa deportiva y llame a Renee a su móvil ya que estaba en la empresa. Contesto al tercer timbrazo.

- Bells cariño ¿que se te ofrece?

- ¿estás muy ocupada ma'? Es que quería pedirte que me acompañaras y asesoraras con mi cambio de look

- ¡claro que sí! Ahora mismo cancelo todos mis compromisos de hoy, ya me encargare mañana, paso por ti en una hora- y me colgó sin darme tiempo a decir nada más.

Llego después de exactamente una hora y salimos a recorrer las tiendas. A la que primera fuimos fue a _Dwyer_ , una más de las tantas sucursales que ahí por todo el mundo. Compramos varios vestidos, pantalones de distintos estilos pero todo muy ajustados, blusas finas y corsets, varios zapatos de tacón (los cuales me encantaban ya que ahora si me quedaban geniales), bolsos, ropa interior, pijamas, bikinis, perfumes, maquillaje y accesorios. Al salir de ahí fuimos a otras tiendas ( Escada, Salvatore Ferragamo, Hermés, Valentino, Hugo boss, Versace, Giorgio Armani, Chanel, GUCCI, Louis Vuitton y D&G.) y seguimos comprando. Según Renee era de muy mal gusto ir siempre vestida con las mismas marcas por eso fuimos a tantas tiendas. Yo estaba de lo mas feliz, antes odiaba ir de compras pero era solo porque todo me quedaba mal, pero ahora ya todo era distinto. Compramos muchísimo y en vez de estar cansada estaba cada vez mas eufórica. Mama llamo un camión de transporte para que llevasen todo a casa y luego llamo a casa y les encargo al servicio que sacaran todo de mi armario y lo donasen.

-ufff que día, estoy tan feliz de que por fin quieras este tipo de cosas- decía mama mientras me abrazaba.

- si mama pero no hemos terminado, aun falta ir al spa.

- claro que no se me olvida, pero antes tenemos que deshacernos de esos horribles lentes y los sustituyamos por unos de contacto (pupilentes)- luego de resolver lo de los lentes fuimos al spa donde me arreglaron el pelo (en mi perfil) y nos relajamos completamente.

Al llegar a casa ya todo estaba perfectamente ordenado en mi gran armario. Me puse un pijama y me acosté con una gran sonrisa, no solo por mi fantástico día sino porque mañana temprano iría al aeropuerto a por Emm y Tany, muero por ver sus caras cuando me vean.

* * *

><p><strong>muchísimas gracias a tods por sus Reviews :D<strong>

**dejo claro que no intento meterle a nadie ideas en la cabeza con respecto a los trastornos alimenticios, simplemente expreso una mínima parte de lo que es vivir con esa obsesión, pero ese tema lo voy a dejar asta ahí. ya que esta la Bella buenorra empieza lo bueno de verdad!**

**¿que les parece? ¿alguna sugerencia de algo que quieren que pase? denme su opinión por mensaje privado y si me gusta y cuadra con mi idea lo incluyo.**

**besosss :D**


	6. capitulo 7

**cap anterior:**

_- ¿estás muy ocupada ma'? Es que quería pedirte que me acompañaras y asesoraras con mi cambio de look_

_- ¡claro que sí! Ahora mismo cancelo todos mis compromisos de hoy, ya me encargare mañana, paso por ti en una hora- y me colgó sin darme tiempo a decir nada más._

_Llego después de exactamente una hora y salimos a recorrer las tiendas. A la que primera fuimos fue a Dwyer , una más de las tantas sucursales que ahí por todo el mundo. Compramos varios vestidos, pantalones de distintos estilos pero todo muy ajustados, blusas finas y corsets, varios zapatos de tacón (los cuales me encantaban ya que ahora si me quedaban geniales), bolsos, ropa interior, pijamas, bikinis, perfumes, maquillaje y accesorios. Al salir de ahí fuimos a otras tiendas ( Escada, Salvatore Ferragamo, Hermés, Valentino, Hugo boss, Versace, Giorgio Armani, Chanel, GUCCI, Louis Vuitton y D&G.) y seguimos comprando. Según Renee era de muy mal gusto ir siempre vestida con las mismas marcas por eso fuimos a tantas tiendas. Yo estaba de lo mas feliz, antes odiaba ir de compras pero era solo porque todo me quedaba mal, pero ahora ya todo era distinto. Compramos muchísimo y en vez de estar cansada estaba cada vez mas eufórica. Mama llamo un camión de transporte para que llevasen todo a casa y luego llamo a casa y les encargo al servicio que sacaran todo de mi armario y lo donasen._

_-ufff que día, estoy tan feliz de que por fin quieras este tipo de cosas- decía mama mientras me abrazaba._

_- si mama pero no hemos terminado, aun falta ir al spa._

_- claro que no se me olvida, pero antes tenemos que deshacernos de esos horribles lentes y los sustituyamos por unos de contacto (pupilentes)- luego de resolver lo de los lentes fuimos al spa donde me arreglaron el pelo (en mi perfil) y nos relajamos completamente._

_Al llegar a casa ya todo estaba perfectamente ordenado en mi gran armario. Me puse un pijama y me acosté con una gran sonrisa, no solo por mi fantástico día sino porque mañana temprano iría al aeropuerto a por Emm y Tany, muero por ver sus caras cuando me vean._

* * *

><p><strong>Tanya POV<strong>

Por fin vacaciones, ya quiero ver a Bells, aunque hablábamos horas casi todos los días me hacia muchísima falta. Desde que nos conocimos jamás nos habíamos separado. Así que ahora hay que aprovechar todo el verano para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El vuelo fue muy tranquilo, ya estábamos desembarcando y fuimos a por las maletas, al salir Emm y yo mirábamos a todos lados buscando a Bella cuando de repente una morena espectacular que se tira en brazos de Emm y lo abraza efusivamente, luego de soltarlo repite la acción con migo mientras me besa repetidas veces las mejillas. Ni Emmett ni yo teníamos idea de cómo reaccionar, cuando Sali del shock me aleje de ella y la mire detenidamente; era alta, pelo largo castaño claro, rasgos marcados, grandes ojos grises (muy parecidos a los de Emm) enmarcados en unas muy largas y negras pestañas, iba vertida con**… (Paso de describirlo, ver la ropa en mi perfil :$)** la verdad es que la chica era espectacular, parecía sacada de una revista de moda. Pero eso de nada le serbia si estaba loca, cosa que es obvio, porque… ¿qué persona normal se comporta de esa forma con unos desconocidos?

-¡mmmm si todas las bellezas de Phoenix nos van a recibir así cada que nos vean… me vengo a vivir aquí para siempre!- dijo Emmett entusiasmado- por cierto, soy Emmett Swan, a tu entera disposición. -dijo mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo a la chica, la cual soltó una gran carcajada.

- tiene que ser una broma jajajajaja no me creo que mi Emmy este coqueteando con migo- la chica estaba que se partía de risa…

Yo no entendía nada…definitivamente esta chica esta más que loca.

-¡venga ya! ¿Ni tú me reconoces Tany? Mírame bien- la chica me miro con unos ojitos de cachorrito abandonado que en combinación con sus grandes y brillantes ojos grises eran inconfundible para mí.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Solté un gran grito y ahora fue mi turno de lanzarme a sus brazos- ¡NO. PUEDE. SER!

- sí que lo es. Soy yo

-¿alguien me puede explicar?

- como siempre tan lento hermanito- dijo Bells con voz burlona mientras nos separábamos.- soy yo Bella

-¡¿Qué? Es imposible, tiene que ser una broma, Bella es muchísimo más…

- ten mucho cuidado con lo que vayas a decir ehhhh- dijo Renee que acababa de llegar hasta donde estábamos- y aunque no os lo creáis sí que es Bella.

-perdón, perdón, es solo que… ¡Wow! Solo lo creo porque mama lo confirma, estas cambiadísima- dijo abrazandola

- si Bells ¿cómo es que no nos advertiste de lo que íbamos a encontrarnos al llegar? ¡Casi muero de la impresión!

- es que quería que fuese una sorpresa

- ¡y vaya sorpresa! Ahora tendré que meter la cabeza en agua vendita por haber pensado en mi hermanita como mi futura conquista- lloriqueo Emm y las tres soltamos una gran carcajada.

- y que ¿para mí no hay abraso?- pregunto Renee abriendo los brazos

-claro que si mama, ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto abrazándola

-Muy bien cariño, me encanta que estén con migo y Bella ha estado muy entusiasmada con su llegada. Tany cariño pero que grande y hermosa estas- dijo ahora abrazándome a mi- hacia ya muchísimo tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?

- muy bien Renee, feliz de verlas.

Ya estábamos en la mansión, Bella y yo estábamos solas en la habitación que ocuparía.

-Bella por dios me tienes que contar que te has hecho, es que mírate, de verdad aun creo que estoy alucinando.

- pues te digo que es real y todo en mi cuerpo es totalmente natural, no he entrado a un quirófano en mi vida. Lo que ves es el resultado del puro esfuerzo- dijo muy orgullosa y la verdad es que tiene toda la razón de estarlo- es simplemente que llego un momento en el que ya no lo soporte mas Tany… tú tenías toda la razón cuando me decías que pusiera un poco de mi parte, que un cambio de look no me vendría nada mal… pero yo siempre tan cabezota te decía que no era necesario, que lo que importa era el interior y que las personas que de verdad valgan la pena me querrán por mi interior. Pero mi teoría tenía un gran fallo, uno que yo no veía o mejor dicho me engañaba para no ver… y es que todo entra por los ojos, si a las personas no les gusta lo que ven no se molestan en intentar conocerte y ver en tu interior tu verdadero valor como persona, simplemente te prejuzgan y la mayoría trata de hacerte sentir inferior para sentirse ellos mejor al creerse superiores. Un claro ejemplo de ello es lo que me hizo el imbécil de Cullen; en los años que llevaba viviendo en L.A jamás me había dirigido la palabra… hasta que un día de la nada se me acerca y empieza a ser amable con migo y a demostrar interés por lo que a mí me importaba. Me llena de rabia que le allá resultado tan fácil meterse en mi corazón, ahora lo pienso y no me explico cómo pude ser tan idiota de pensar que el playboy del instituto que tiene a casi todas las chicas locas por él de verdad se iba a fijar en la antigua Bella… creo que yo también me deje deslumbrar por su apariencia, pero más que nada fue porque necesitaba sentir ese tipo de amor y sentirme correspondida, tu sabes mas que nadie que ningún otro chico jamás había demostrado ese tipo de interés por mi, y el que él lo hiciera me había llenado de ilusión… ilusión que se rompió y se me clavo como cuchillos afilados en el alma al enterarme de toda la verdad… pero ya basta de hablar de eso- dijo regalándome una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos- volviendo al tema inicial, no estás alucinando así que tranquila jajajaja- dijo ya recuperando su ánimo de siempre- me ha costado muchísimo llegar hasta el punto en el que ahora estoy pero ha valido la pena.

- ¡y que lo digas! Es que si fuera lesbiana te follaba ya mismo- comente, lo que hizo que las dos nos descojonáramos de risa.

- ¡te tengo una noticia que creo que te va a encantar!

- Anda cuéntame y sorpréndeme más de lo que ya lo has hecho… aunque te advierto que es imposible ehhhh

- acabo de descubrir algo que me fascina… aunque antes lo odiaba

- ¿ah si, y que es?

- ¡IR DE COMPRAS!

- ¡¿Qué? No, no, no esto sí que es demasiado. Dime de una vez quien eres y que has hecho con mi Bella… ¿sabes qué? no, Mejor no me lo digas pero asegúrate de que no se te escape, prefiero a esta que comparte mi amor por las compras ahhhhh- dije más que eufórica a lo cual ella rio

- si ahora estas así espera a que veas mi guardarropa, creo que te dará un infarto jajajajajja

- ¡¿y a qué esperas para enseñármelo?

Fuimos hasta su habitación y al entrar en su almario creí que estaba en el cielo, mi cielo de la moda, todo a la ultima y divino de la muerte.

…***…

Las vacaciones pasaron rápidamente entre salidas a centros comerciales **(a los cuales Emm se negaba a ir pero al final siempre lo convencíamos),** una que otra fiesta de sociedad, Discotecas y Bares…los tres la pasábamos de maravilla aunque Emm siempre ligaba y se iba con alguna chica guapa y terminábamos quedando solo Bells y yo.

Emmett casi siempre se pasaba todas las mañanas y parte de las tardes con Renee en la empresa ya que a él le interesaba mucho aprender sobre el negocio familiar que algún día les tocaría manejar a Bells y a él.

Bella casi todos los días asistía un par de horas en el Gym y otro par a clases de baile donde practica distintos géneros musicales.

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto ya estábamos de vuelta en L.A. teníamos que empezar nuestro último año de instituto aunque muy a nuestro pesar Bella decidió quedarse un tiempo mas, pues aun no se sentía preparada para volver.

El primer día de clases había varios alumnos nuevos, entre ellos Rosalie Hale la cual es prima de Jasper, Alice Vulturi la hermana melliza de Alec que según escuche estuvo viviendo en otro Estado con su madre pero que ahora está de vuelta porque sus padres se han reconciliado. Y Peter Bewley este último me caía muy bien y era guapísimo.

…***…

La enemista entre Emm, yo y los chicos era más que obvia pero eso no evito que Rosalie saliese con Emm y que después de un tiempo se hiciesen novios.

Emmett y yo estábamos en el aparcamiento, pues aun era muy temprano para entrar a clases, cuando Jasper se nos acerco.

-Emmett necesito que hablemos a solas

-ninguno de los dos no moveremos de aquí asi que lo que me tengas que decir me lo dices frente a Tanya o te largas.

-ok… Emmett, se que lo que le hicimos a tu hermana no tiene perdón, lo pienso y me pongo en tu lugar y lo siento muchísimo no solo por el daño que le causamos a Bella si no también a ti. Te he pedido perdón antes montones de veces al igual que los chicos que de todo corazón te digo que estamos muy arrepentidos…. Pero entiendo que no nos perdones, yo tampoco lo haría si estuviese en tu lugar.

- ¿adónde piensas llegar con todo este discursito que acabas de soltar?

- quiero pedirte por favor que no metas a Rose en esto, entiendo que te quieras vengar pero por favor déjala al margen de todo esto, si quieres pégame hasta cansarle pero ella no tiene la culpa de tener un hermano tan imbécil y…- Emmett lo corto antes de que terminase

- espera, espera, ¿de que estas hablando? ¿De verdad crees que yo sería capaz de hacer algo tan rastrero como eso? Aunque te lo merezcas yo jamás lo haría, así que puedes estar tranquilo. ¿En toda esa película que te montaste en la cabeza no pudiste pararte un segundo a pensar que a lo mejor estoy con ella porque me gusta y creo que puedo llegar a sentir mucho más por ella?

- muchísimas gracias Emm, y otra vez, lo siento, espero que algún día puedas perdonarnos- dijo despidiéndose pues los chicos le esperaban.

- Eres una gran persona Emmy- dije abrazándolo.

…***…

Peter y yo comenzamos a salir, la pasábamos bien juntos. En una de nuestras salidas a bailar nos encontramos con Demetri el cual iba con una estúpida zorra que no paraba de restregársele.

De los chicos con él es el único que todavía hablo aunque solo sea para discutir… no sé cuándo ni cómo pero un día de la nada comencé a verlo de manera distinta, ya no discutía con él por molestarle ahora lo hacía por escuchar su voz y me mataba de celos el verlo con otra… cosa que últimamente hace muy a menudo por eso más que nada empecé a salir con Peter, necesitaba sacármelo de la cabeza.

Deje a Peter en la barra para poder ir al baño. Cuando iba de camino sentí como una mano tiraba de mí.

-wow Tanya déjame decirte que estas preciosa, aunque desentona mucho con ese carácter tan agrio que tienes reservado exclusivamente para mí.

- que quieres imbécil.

-¿que, es que ahora no puedo saludar a los amigos?

- tú y yo no somos amigos así que puedes ahorrarte tus saludos. Porque no te vas con la zorra con la que estabas y me dejas en paz.

- uiii siento cierto matiz de celos impregnado en tu voz ¿o me equivoco Tany?- dijo sonriéndome con su estúpidos pero muy sexys labios y tenia toda la razón si que estaba celosa pero él no tiene porque saber eso.

- ¿celosa ¡yo! ¿Por ti? Ja! Mas quisieras, por si no te has dado cuenta vengo muy bien acompañada.

- ya por el imbécil de Peter… aunque no creo que le importes mucho si esta besuqueándose con otra en tu narices.- dijo sonriendo y mirando algo detrás de mí por encima de mi hombro. Al girarme comprobé que era cierto, cosa que hizo que me llenase de ira, no por el hecho de que Peter resultara ser un hijo de puta sino porque era humillante que Demetri se burlara de mi por ello. - pobrecita no te sientes mal al ver que fácil te cambio por otra, es normal que lo haga, yo también lo haría solo mira que buena esta la tipa con la que esta- se burlo con fingida lastima. Ya no lo soporte mas y le di una cachetada muy fuerte antes de salir corriendo y llorando del local. ¿Cómo puede gustarme alguien como él? La verdad es que no lo entiendo, lo que si tengo claro es que soy masoquista por querer a quien me odia.

Nuevamente sentí que me agarraban del brazo haciéndome parar en seco.

-espera, lo siento Tanya, no quise decir eso es solo que…- dijo dulcemente para terminar soltando un suspiro de frustración.

- es solo que, ¿qué? ¿No te parece ya suficiente todo lo que me has dicho O ahora vienes a darme el golpe de gracia para hundirme? Puedes date por satisfecho ya tengo mas que claro que me odias ahora déjame en paz.

- no es eso, Tanya yo de verdad no pienso nada de lo que te dije, y yo no te odio…

- ¿AH NO? ¿Y PORQUE ES A MÍ A LA ÚNICA QUE MOLESTAS? YA SEA EN CLASE O FUERA DE ELLA NO HAY UN SOLO DÍA EN EL QUE NO DISCUTAS CON MIGO Y ME INSULTES.- le grite

- POR QUE TE QUIERO MALDITA SEA- yo me quede en shock al escucharlo y él también al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿q-que que dijiste?- le pregunte en un susurro apenas audible pero que él si alcanzo a escuchar, suspiro y hablo suavemente.

- lo que escuchaste; te quiero Tany… sé que me odias y mucho mas después de lo que los chicos y yo le hicimos a Bella, desde ese día no le hablas a ninguno de los chicos y si el estar discutiendo es el único medio que tengo para acercarme a ti, escuchar tu voz y verme reflejado en tus hermosos ojos azules lo acepto porque yo simplemente no puedo alejarme de ti, y dios sabe que no paro de intentarlo, siempre trato de olvidarte y querer a alguien mas pero no puedo y ya estoy cansando de intentarlo pero no puedo ignorarte y hacer como que no existes. No espero que me correspondas pero por favor te ruego que no me alejes de ti, quiero intentar ser tu amigo, quiero ganarme tu confianza, solo eso, no te pido mas, sé que no sientes lo mism…- no lo deje termina, me mataba el verlo así, tan vulnerable, con sus ojitos color caramelo empañados por las lagrimas retenidas y mirándome de esa manera tan dulce y cariñosa. Acorte la distancia entre nosotros y uní mis labios con los suyos, cosa que hizo que se quedase estático. Separe un poco nuestros labios, lo suficiente para poder susurrarle

- yo también te quiero

Él tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso apasionadamente, trasmitiéndome con ese beso todos sus sentimientos asía mí, yo estaba que no cabía de la felicidad. Nos separamos demasiado pronto para mi gusto por la necesidad de respirar

-no...me…lo… puedo…creer-dijo dándome un suave beso después de cada palabra- Tany te quiero y quiero que estés con migo.

- tengo miedo de equivocarme con tigo… y si todo esto es otra de las bromas pesadas entre tú y los chicos?

- se que fuimos unos hijos de puta con Bella y que al hacerle daño a ella también te lo hice a ti, pero de verdad que estoy arrepentido de todo eso… y cuando te digo que te quiero es porque de verdad lo siento y desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Tany mírame a los ojos y dime si ves algún atisbo de mentira en ellos.- hice lo que me pidió y todas mis dudas se disiparon, me miraba con tanto cariño, adoración…y creo que hasta con amor.

- Dem quiero intentarlo, quiero darnos una oportunidad.- al escuchar eso me abrazo fuertemente para luego rozar sus labios con los míos y decir:

- no sabes lo feliz que me haces, vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir… Tany ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- claro que quiero tonto- y nos besamos apasionadamente.

* * *

><p><strong> perdón por la tardanza, es que ando muy liada y no me llegaba la inspiración. pero ya! ya estoy de vuelta :D<strong>

**¿que les parece? ¿que opinan de mi Dem? ¿necesitan alguna aclaración de algo?**


	7. capitulo 8

_- Dem quiero intentarlo, quiero darnos una oportunidad.- al escuchar eso me abrazo fuertemente para luego rozar sus labios con los míos y decir:_

_- no sabes lo feliz que me haces, vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir… Tany ¿quieres ser mi novia? _

_- claro que quiero tonto- y nos besamos apasionadamente_.

**Bella POV**

- no voy ir a Londres con tigo Renne, estoy pensando en tomarme unas vacaciones.

-me encantarías que vinieras Bells, Héctor **(su marido desde hace 3 años)** ya tiene todo preparado para que nos instalemos en la casa. Pero creo que te hará bien, entonces ¿te piensas quedar aquí en Milán o ir a otro sitio?

-volveré a EEUU, tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a papá y a los chicos.

- sí, aunque Emmett y Tanya querrán matarte en venganza por abandonarlos tanto tiempo pero luego estarán felices de tenerte de nuevo con ellos.

-ya, ya lo sé…pero encontrare la manera de compensarlos, me han hecho mucha falta.

-a mi también, me encantaría estar ahí para el cumpleaños de Emmett pero ya sabes, en una semana salgo para Londres y no sé cuánto me tomara, tengo que poner todo en orden para la inauguración de la nueva tienda oficial de Dwyer.- dijo suspirando con nostalgia

- mama no te preocupes, Emm entiende que eres una mujer muy ocupada, hasta ahora nunca habías faltado a ninguna de nuestras celebraciones… aun me rio al recordar cuando Tanya me contó que fuiste a su graduación y para pasar "desapercibida" te vestiste de lo más hortera y con mil colores distintos.

- lo importante es que funciono- dijo triunfante- uno nunca sabe de dónde pueden salir los paparazis. Pero los chicos no estaban del todo felices te echaron mucho en falta.

- lo sé mama pero me era imposible estar ahí, apenas estaba comenzando con mi carrera como modelo y tenía que cumplir con todos mis compromisos, es gracias a todo eso que estoy donde estoy ahora, sabes muy bien que no es nada fácil ser "_la imagen oficial de Dwyer_" además de modelo de pasarela. He tenido que trabajar muy duro para hacerme un hueco en el mundo de la moda como Isabella Dwyer sin se me asocien con tigo.

- y por esa parte estoy muy orgullosa de ti… pero no me gusta nada verte casi todas las semanas en esas revistas y programas de cotilleos con un nuevo escándalo protagonizado por ti. Si a tu padre casi le dio un infarto la primera vez que te vio después de la visita de los chicos cuando vivíamos en Phoenix, imagínate como se pone cada vez que escucha alguna noticia sobre ti haciendo de las tuyas.

- ¿otra vez con lo mismo Renne? Entiende que no voy a dejar de vivir como me gusta solo porque tengo las 24h del día a los paparazis pegados al culo. Sé que Charlie no está nada contento con migo pero ese es su problema, soy joven y me gusta divertirme, no le veo el problema… aunque para evitar más discusiones con él estoy pensando en comprar una casa no muy lejos de la universidad y pedirle a los chicos que se muden con migo.

- creo que es una idea estupenda. Cariño me tengo que ir, ya voy tarde y tengo que terminar todo para poder viajar en tres dias- dijo mirando se reloj de pulsera

- ok, mama, pero no le digas nada ni a Emmett ni a Charlie, quiero darle una sorpresa para su cumpleaños, llamare a Tany para que me ayude y de paso le pregunto que le pareció el paquete que le envié hace un par de días.

- ok, ok yo no digo nada y estoy segura de que le encanto.

Renee se fue dejándome a solas en mi suite del hotel Meliá Milano en Milán. Llevábamos dos meses en Italia preparando todo para la semana de la moda que término apenas ayer y la verdad es que fue todo un éxito.

Apenas había podido descansar pues me había pasado toda la semana moviéndome de aquí para allá entre prueba de vestuario, ensayos y pasarelas.

mi vida había dado un giro de 180º, si a los 15 años alguien me hubiese dicho que en el futuro seria la modelo principal exclusiva firma Dwyer (aunque fuera propiedad de mi familia) lo hubiese tachado de loco y cruel.

**Flash back**

-Renee acabo de graduarme ¿para qué quieres que vaya a la universidad? ¡Si no la necesito!

- claro que la necesitas Isabella, algún dia la _Casa Dwyer_ será tuya y de tu hermano y tienes que saber administrarla, necesitas aprender todo sobre ella para poder mantenerla a flote y hacerla crecer mas.

- pero para eso ya esta Emmett y lo sabes, yo prefiero el lado de la moda y no la parte de los números, tratos e inversiones de eso se encargara Emmett

- ¿y que vas hacer el día en que no estemos ni Emmett ni yo eh?- dijo ya exasperada- ¿vas a dejar hundir la empresa por que tanto hemos trabajado en la familia desde hace generaciones?

- y otra vez con lo mismo… deja ya el drama, te preocupas por nada, si no lo sabías existe algo llamado_: empleados_ a los que se les paga por hacer lo que uno mismo no quiere hacer.- dije mientras me giraba despreocupadamente en sima de la toalla y seguía tomando el sol en la piscina del hotel en Miami.

- está bien, ya estoy harta de insistir con lo mismo y siempre me des la misma respuesta… acompáñame hoy y si nada te convence no vuelvo a sacar el tema, ¿vale?

- ok – dije para que me dejara en paz de una vez…

Pero ese día termino de la manera menos pensada: todo era una autentica locura, Renee no paraba de dar órdenes (daba miedo en comparación a como era en casa), las modelos, los organizadores, los ayudantes y todo el equipo de maquillaje y peinado no paraba de correr de un lado al otro tratando de que todo estuviese perfecto para la salida de cada una de las modelos con los exclusivos diseños _Dwyer colección otoño/invierno. _Cuando de repente entre todo el bullicio se escucha un grito; una de las modelos se avía hecho un esguince y no podía ni apoyar el pie y faltaba poco para empezar con el desfile.

Renee ni me lo pregunto, simplemente ordeno al equipo tenerme lista para salir en lugar de la chica. A pocos segundos de salir a la pasarela yo estaba aterrada, por mi cabeza pasaron todos eso desgraciados gritándome una y otra vez _"GORDA, GORDA, GORDA…" y Edward: "¿a quien quieres engañar AdefeSwan? Mira a tu alrededor tu aquí no encajas, siempre serás gorda y fea y esto está lleno de mujeres hermosas, no tienes nada que hacer aquí"_ yo estaba temblando mientras terminaba de vestirme y con los ojos acuosos luchando por no dejar correr ni una sola lagrima. Todos eso pensamientos e inseguridades quedaron atrás a ver el reflejo que me devolvía el espejo _"no, ya no mas, esa Bella de la que todos se burlaban está muerta y enterrada en el pasado, he cambiado y no puedo dejar que eso me siga afectando, es hora de demostrarle al mundo lo que valgo realmente" _ al salir después de disimular perfectamente los nervios al verme rodeada de gente que me observaba detalladamente empecé a caminar con mucho estilo y elegancia a paso firme y seguro encantada por la sensación que sentía, la adrenalina corría por cuerpo mientras jugaba con las cámaras.

Renee estaba impresionada y los críticos parecían amarme. Pero lo mejor de todo es que había encontrado mi pasión, lo que más me llenaba: El modelaje.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y Desde ese momento no he parado. No solo he trabajado para _Dwyer _sino también en pasarelas y anuncios publicitarios para productos Dior, D&G, Louis Vuitton, Valentino, Hugo boss, Versace. Una de las mejores ventajas es que siempre tengo lo último de las colecciones antes de que salgan a la venta. Amo estar frente a las cámaras y el estar siempre tan rodeada de gente me ha ayudado mucho con mi confianza. Como es obvio en todo este tiempo tampoco han parado las fiestas de después del desfile donde siempre están llenas de las personas más importantes, famosos y los clientes de oro y los viajes tanto por trabajo como por placer.

Pero llega un punto en el que todo cansa, aunque amo mi vida quiero estar un tiempo con mi familia hace casi 3 años que no los veo y hemos estado muy distanciados ya que apenas hemos hablado en ese tiempo. Claro que cuando hablamos siempre quedo alucinada con todo lo que me cuenta _"¡ayyyy Bells estoy tan feliz!... pero por favor no quiero que te enfades… estoy de novia con Demetri"_ la verdad es que no me sorprendía sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que asumieran sus sentimientos y dejaran de negárselos asta a ellos mismos. Solo le respondí que mis problemas con los chicos es entre ellos y yo y que estaba feliz por ella. Aunque sabía que Demetri sentía algo por ella al terminar de hablar con ella llame a Emmett para que la cuidara. Desde ese entonces han roto y vuelto varias veces. _"desde hace mas de una semana que Emm y la prima de Jasper, Rosalie, están saliendo. Se ven tan ilusionados que los ves y es como si estuviesen solos el uno para el otro"_ después de regañar a Emmett por no habérmelo contado antes le pedí todos los detalles sobre la chica… cuando termino, no me quedaban dudas de que en verdad la amaba y solo tenía ojos para ella ya que pasaba de todas las demás.- pero al pasar el tiempo no me gustaba nada lo que me contaba Tanya _" de verdad no sé como Emmett la soporta, es tan egocéntrica, por todo se enfada y lo cela hasta con su sombra. ¿Te puedes creer que cuando él no hace lo que ella quiere lo amenaza con dejarlo sin sexo? Es una perra manipuladora pero eso Emmett no lo ve porque esta cegado por el amor"_ esa es una de las principales razones por las que quiero volver…

también me ha dicho que Emm, ella y los chicos han hecho las paces (mas por petición mía que por otra cosa) y van juntos a la universidad.

Me odiaba a mi misma por ello, pero no podía evitar preguntarle por Edward, aunque al principio no quería responderme al final termino cediendo "_que quieres que te diga Bells, ¿Qué está sufriendo por tu ausencia? ¿Qué te echa de menos?_ _Si quieres que te responda lo que quieres escuchar y no la verdad le has preguntado a la persona equivocada. Es guapo y lo sabe muy bien y se aprovecha de eso para estar con cuanta tía buena encuentre y cuando hacemos salidas en grupo siempre hay alguna descosida entre nosotros" _desde ese día no volví a preguntar por él, deje de auto lastimarme pensando que a lo mejor en lo más profundo de su ser él llego a sentir por lo menos un 20% de lo que yo sentía por él, me obligue a expulsar todo mi amor por él y solo quedo el resentimiento y las ganas de hacerlo tragar todas sus palabras.

Yo también he estado con varios chicos pero nada importante… no se que hubiese sido peor: si el que Edward hubiese cumplido su objetivo de desvirgarme por una estúpida apuesta o como la perdí en realidad hace tres años y medio… prefería alejar esos recuerdos de mi cabeza, no me gustaba nada recordarlo.

Tome el teléfono y me acosté en el sofá mientras marcaba al móvil(celular) de Tanya después de un par de intentos fallidos desistí y empecé a marcar al teléfono de su casa.

Un toque

Dos toques

Tres toques

Cuatro toques

Cinco toques

Cuando estaba a punto de colgar se escucho una voz algo agitada que conocía perfectamente pues la tenía grabada en la memoria y que definitivamente no era la de Tanya:

- ¿diga?- dijo Edward del otro lado de la línea…- ¿diga?- volvió a repetir no lo pensé y solo colgué.

¡¿Qué coño hacia él en casa de Tanya?

**Uffff y aquí estoy de nuevo! Si lo se he tardado una eternidad en actualizar y no tengo escusa (solo que estaba bloqueada). Acepto todo tipo de comentarios; ya sean críticas o amenazar de muerte por tardar tanto. Me encantaría saber que piensan.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Cuando bella se marcho tenía 15 años y estaba en penúltimo curso al igual que los chicos que tenían entre 16 y 17.**

**Desde ahí hasta la actualidad han pasado 5 años. O sea que son: 2 años más de instituto (penúltimo y último) y los demás ahora van en el 3º año en las carreras que están estudiando cada uno… bueno, los que están estudiando.**

**Repuestas de comentarios:**

**kattzz****: **la respuesta es un sí, a nuestra Bells no dejan de pasarle cosas y aunque no lo parezca no todas muy buenas… ¿con patanes? Se a crusado con varios pero solo uno la ha marcado lo suficiente como para recordarlo. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos. **CaroBereCullen****: **pues ya vuelve! Y para que veas que soy muy buena te doy un adelanto: en el próximo capi estará en EEUU. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos. **darky1995****: **y vaya si se va a vengar, te aseguro que no se va a ir de rositas como en todos los demás Fic que he leído; que después de Edward ser con ella el mayor hijo de puta de todos y hacerla sufrir, luego se enamora de ella, se arrepiente, sufre un poco porque ella lo rechaza y todo que olvidado. NO, no será tan fácil. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos. **Ksts: **y a mí me gusta que te guste . Gracias por tu comentario. Besos. **Karla Cullen Hale**: Bella vuelve ya! Me encantan las súper entradas y super reencuentros y obvio que este será de infarto! Gracias por tu comentario. Besos. **Ori: **y yo amo que la ames. Sé que no es original pues he leído uno que otro con una base similar…claro que no igual (yo no plagio). me encantan las historias de este tipo y que mejor que hacer una a mi manera . Claro que no lo pienso abandonar, aunque tarde mucho en actualizar lo voy a terminar. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos**.****: **se que mi ortografía es un asco jajajja y estoy tratando de corregirlo. Si! Yo también adoro a Demetri. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos. **Aredhel Isile****: **y a mí me encanta que te encante si Edward sí que va a sufrir. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos. **Marii-Cullen-12**: Marii! bah no creas, Tanya no es mala pero tampoco lo que se dices muy buena… ¿Edward y Bella terminaran juntos? Aun no estoy muy segura…cualquier cosa puede pasar :P. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos.


	8. capitulo 9

**TANYA POV**

-¡Venga ya chicos! ¿Cómo no podéis siquiera encender un fuego decente en la parrilla? Le falta más carbón, es mucha carne y va a ser más difícil echar el carbón cuando la parrilla este caliente.- volvió a criticar Alice por segunda vez.

- ¿si tanto sabes por qué no lo haces tú?- le contesto Emmett en tono burlón

-¡¿Qué? y arruinar mi manicura francesa- negó con cara de horror por la simple sugerencia.

- pues deja que de criticar como hacemos- dijo esta vez Demetri

- pero míralo- dijo Alice señalando la parrilla- le falta más.

- aihhhh ya vele- dijo Edward ya aburrido y tomó la bolsa del carbón para echarle más a la parrilla- ¿estás más tranquila? Ahora deja de molestar, que nosotros nos encargamos de preparar la carne.

- ya están todas las bebidas en la mesa ¿Qué quieren tomar?- pregunto Rosalie que acababa de salir de la cocina con la neverita de hielo. Todos fueron pidiendo lo que querían.

- yo vodka con lima- grite mientras salía de la piscina **(foto en mi perfil)** y saltaba sobre mi Dem, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y mis brazos en su cuello para luego besarle.- mmmmm - gemí al tocar los músculos de su pecho-alguien ha estado haciendo mucho ejercicio últimamente- le susurre con voz suave al oído para luego lamer y morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, cosa que lo hizo estremecer.

- son los frutos de tanto entrenamiento en el equipo de fútbol… además tengo una novia muy ardiente a la que tengo que complacer, y más me vale estar en forma para poder seguir su ritmo.- susurró mientras besando y mordisqueando mi cuello a la vez que acariciaba mi trasero por encima de la tela del bikini.

- ¿ah sí? Y esa novia tuya además de ardiente ¿que mas es?

- te lo resumo en una sola palabra: PERFECTA

- es imposible que sea perfecta, seguro que tiene un sinfín de defectos que yo podría aprovechar para que la dejaras y estés con migo.

- sí, sí que tiene defectos, pero no cambiaria ninguno de ellos.

- ¿y por qué no? Según se, te has quejado de alguno de ellos…

- porque diga lo que diga, esos defectos son los que la hacen perfectamente imperfecta, la hacen ser ella.

- así que la amas a pesar de sus defectos…

- no, la amo _con_ sus defectos.- susurró mirándome a los ojos

- ¿y cuando tendré el placer de conocer a esa chica que tiene el honor de tener tu corazón?

- estará por llegar, la invite a la parrillada así la conocen todos… ¿no pensarías que hablaba de ti verdad?- dijo con burla mientras fingía buscar a alguien.

- tonto- dije mientras le pegaba un manotazo en el pecho. Él subió sus manos de mi trasero a mi espalda y me abrasó con fuerza.

- es broma, gatita, si la quieres ver solo tienes que pararte frente a cualquier superficie que refleje. Tany, Tú y solo tú haces latir mi corazón de esta manera- podía sentir su latido acelerado contra mi pecho. No aguante más y lo bese con todo el amor que tenía para él dentro de mí ser. Amaba tanto cuando me decía estas cosas, más que nada porque no era cosa de todos los días, ni por compromiso. Lo decía porque le venía de dentro, porque así lo sentía. Estoy segura que ni aunque tuviera un corazón de acero podría evitar que se derritiera al escucharlo.

- te amo- susurre sobre sus labios

- y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto.

- ¡Demetri! deja ya la mariconada y ven a ayudarnos- le grito Edward que estaba con los demás del otro lado de la piscina. Me había olvidado completamente de ellos, le di un último beso y baje de él. Rodeamos la piscina hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás, Dem fue con Edward hasta la parrilla donde ya se estaba cosiendo la carne, Emm fue a poner la música y yo me recosté en una de las tumbonas al lado de Alice y junto a ella estaba Rosalie. Esta última no me caía muy bien que digamos pero hacia un enorme esfuerzo por soportarla porque Emm prácticamente me lo había rogado.

Alice estaba muy ansiosa y no apartaba la mirada de la entrada del jardín.

-por qué no llega…- saco su móvil por 4ª vez desde que había llegado y volvió a marcarle- ¿donde estas? Ya es el segundo mensaje que te dejo porque no contestas el maldito móvil, hace rato que estamos en casa de Tany y solo faltas tú así que no tardes… te quiero bebe.

-¿Alice por qué no dejas la tontería? Sabes perfectamente que si aun no ha llegado es porque se habrá entretenido más de la cuenta con alguna de sus amiguitas- le dijo Rosalie sin importarle que sus palabras le dolieran a Alice a la cual se le aguaron un poco los ojos.

- ¡no es verdad! Él solo está con migo, me lo ha dicho y yo le creo.

- ¿ah sí? Y qué son ustedes dos, ¿qué clase de "relación" llevan? –le pregunto con burla.

-Deja de meter cizaña de una buena vez Rosalie, eso es solo asunto de ellos.

- es la última vez que te lo digo: lo mejor que podrías hacer es alejarte de Jasper, qué no ves que él solo te busca cuando no tiene alguna mejor a la cual follarse… aunque lo niegues mil veces, sabes muy bien que eres su _plan B_ y lo peor es que estas tan enamorada… no, _enamorada_ no es la palabra… **encaprichada **con él qué prefieres eso a nada.

- como puedes decir eso, yo amo a Jasper y el a mí. Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga y que deberías apoyarme, no tratar de hundirme.

- no es eso y lo sabes. Simplemente Jasper no te conviene, él es como es y ni tú ni tus tontas esperanzas de hacerlo cambiar lo lograran, llevas 1 año intentándolo en vano porque desde siempre ha sido **tú con él y él con todas** - Al ver que Alice estaba a punto de llorar intervine.

- ¡Bueno vale ya con el temita! Aquí estamos para pasar un buen rato con los colegas no para discutir… ¡Emm sube la música!- le grite y este corrió asía el estéreo a subir el volumen. Esta era una de las pocas cosas en la que estaba de acuerdo con Rosalie y yo también he tratado de hacerla entrar en razón cuando la veía mal por los desplantes Jazz… Claro que no de manera tan cruel como lo hacía Rosalie. Pero ya estaba cansada de meterme en eso, si de algo estoy segura es que cuando una persona esta tan enganchada de otra, no importa lo que le digas ni como se lo digas, no podrás hacer que le olvide porque no es decisión suya y mucho menos tuya, nadie decide a quien amar ni por cuánto tiempo. Un claro ejemplo de eso fue lo de Bella con Edward…

Al rato llego Jasper cosa que hizo a Alice recuperar su entusiasmo de nuevo y olvidar por el momento la discusión con Rosalie. Todos bebíamos, ayudábamos con la comida, jugábamos y reíamos mientras terminábamos de arreglar todo en la mesa del jardín** (en mi perfil)**... era bueno pasar estos momentos así con los chicos, sin malos royos.

-está todo listo, ya podemos sentarnos. Jazz baja un poco la musica- dije y comenzamos a servirnos cada quien lo que se iba a comer. Comíamos y hablábamos muy animadamente, pero claro, cuando estas con Rosalie es imposible que el buen royo dure mucho tiempo.

-¿en serio piensas volverte a comer otro de esos? Ten cuidado no vaya a ser que luego el culo no te entre en la silla…aunque ya te falta poco- soltó con falsa preocupación al ver que iba a comer mi segundo perrito caliente mientras que ella seguía comiendo su ensalada, cosa que al parecer era lo único que comería.

- pues sí y luego de esto pienso comer un buen pedazo de ese chuletón- dije señalando la carne para luego darle un buen mordisco a mi perrito- mmmmm- gemí algo exagerada para darle a entender lo delicioso que estaba y ella me miro con asco. - por eso estas tan amargada, no sabes disfrutar de las cosas. ¿Quién coño va a una parrillada a comerse una lechuga?- le dije con burla, si ella empezaba no dudaba en devolvérsela.

- solo me tienes envidia por que soy modelo- dijo con altanería mientras se toqueteaba el pelo.

-Bueno, bueno ya vale, no empiecen otra vez.- dijo Emm

Preferí ignorarla y pasarla bien. Al terminar recogimos y pasamos el resto de la tarde la pasamos bebiendo, bailando y jugando en la piscina. Todos estábamos un poco borrachos, claro unos más que otros.

- ¡Eddy! y ese milagro de que por aquí no allá ninguna de tus amiguitas- le pregunto Emm que tenia a Rosalie cargada sobre su espalda dentro de la Piscina. Dem y yo estábamos juntos en una de las tumbonas, al lado estaba Ed y Jasper y Alice estarán follando en algún rincón de la casa.

- ni me lo recuerdes… una hora antes de salir para acá pase a buscar a Valeria ¿y que me encuentro al llegar? La señorita me estaba esperando de lo más seria y quería según ella "_DLR (definir la relación)"_ con migo. La verdad es que hemos pasado muy buenos ratos, la tía esta súper buena, pero es muy ilusa, ¡si hasta quería que esta noche fuera con ella a cenar con sus padres! Obviamente la corte antes de que me empezara a hablar de matrimonio y Salí por patas de ahí.

Me levante de la tumbona y me pare frente a Ed

-¡eres un bruto! Para una vez que nos cae más o menos bien una de tus "_novias_"- le dije dándole una colleja. Él se levanto de la tumbona, me cargo en su hombro como un saco de patatas y comenzó a correr con migo alrededor de la piscina.

- ¿Quién es el bruto ehhhh?

- ¡ahhhhh Dem ayudame!

- Ed bájala ya o te va a vomitar encima- le dijo Dem que estaba partiéndose de risa, y tenía razón se me estaba revolviendo el estomago.

- ¡bajame!

- ¿estás segura? Me pregunto con burla

-siii que me baj…- no pude terminar de hablar ya que el muy imbécil me había tirado a la piscina haciendo que todos rieran. Gracias a la puerta abierta de la casa pude escuchar un insistente sonido entre la música y el ruido que hacían los chicos…

-shhhhh silencio. ¿Qué es eso que suena?- todos trataron de agudizar el oído para escuchar

-¡el teléfono! Corre baja la música y contesta- le dije a Dem que al pararse de la tumbona se mareo al sentir el alcohol subirle de golpe y tuvo que volver a sentarse.

- ya lo hago yo- dijo Ed con la voz algo sofocada por la risa y corrió a contestar. Volvió después de un par de minutos y subió otra vez la música.

- ¿Quién era?

- no sé, no contestaron.

Al rato volvieron Alice y Jasper de lo más contentos. Estábamos todos ya muy borrachos, lo último que recuerdo es estar bailando sobre alguna mesa y luego… nada.

**Edward POV**

Era sábado e iba de camino a casa de Emm a recogerlo para ir a entrenamiento de fútbol ya que _su amado jepp_ era una carcacha que desde hace tiempo falla demasiado, creo que en todo lo que se a gastado en mecánicos para repararlo se podría haber comprado otros 20. Al llegar como sabia que Charlie no estaba en casa entre sin tocar al timbre.

-¡Emmett ya estoy aquí así que deja de cascártela y apúrate!

- ja- ja- ja- rio sarcásticamente- como que amanecimos muy graciosos ¿no Eddy? ¡Ya bajo!

Mientras esperaba a Emmett mire a mí alrededor detallando la ya muy conocida decoración del salón. Al ver la foto de Bella (de cuando tenia14 años) que estaba en uno de los estantes mi cabeza se inundo de recuerdos…

Lo que viví con ella no era del todo mentira, pero era un bastardo superficial y no podía soportar la idea de que todos creyeran que en realidad me gustaba alguien como ella. Nunca, antes de la apuesta, había cruzado siquiera más que un _hola_ con ella, para mí era la hermanita fea de uno de mis mejores amigos, nada más, pero todo se enredo después de la apuesta, desde el momento que puse en marcha todo para acercármele. En un principio estaba más que incomodo con todo eso pero cuando aceptó salir en migo en una primera cita y estuvimos hablando por horas de todo y de nada a la vez… desde ese momento me olvide de la apuesta, estando con Bella podía ser yo, el verdadero Edward y no el que me esforzaba por mostrarle a los demás. Después aceptó ser mi novia y Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta empecé a sentir cosas por ella… pero yo no quería, no quería quererla ni amarla ni nada que se le parezca, me odiaba a mi mismo cada vez que pasaba por mi cabeza algún pensamiento bonito asía ella y me obligaba a recordarme porque no debía sentir nada por ella… Me peguntaba a mí mismo una y mil veces ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que no deseas?, si lo sé, era un capullo superficial que vivía preocupado por lo que piensen los demás, pero no lo podía evitar, era superior a mi…

Cuando estaba con mis amigos sacaba a flote al cabrón hijo de puta que llevaba dentro al hablar de ella, encerraba todo lo que realmente pensaba y dejaba fuera lo peor, lo hacía más que nada por venganza porque por su culpa ya no sabía ni quién era. Me acostaba con todas las tías que podía sin remordimiento alguno… Pero todo eso se iba acumulando y por las noches me pasaban factura; en la oscuridad de mi habitación antes de dormir rememoraba todo… recordaba cada momento con ella, cada palabra de amor y muestras de cariño que me daba, todo eso me hacia feliz y no podía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa que se formaba en mis labios. Pero luego también recordaba el resto del día: las conversaciones con mis amigos en las que predominaban palabras hirientes asía ella, la tía con la cual había echado un polvo después o antes de ir a verla y lo que me obligaba a pensar sobre ella… Estaba dividido por una parte me odiaba a mi mismo por todo eso porque sabía que Bella no se merecía lo que le hacía. Y por la otra también me odiaba pero por dejar que ella me importara tanto.

Cuando supe que se había ido en un principio me indigne no me podía creer que _adefeSwan_ me había dejado, mi orgullo estaba más que herido. Luego estaba feliz, creí que al estar lejos de ella me olvidaría de todas esas estupideces, que mi vida volvería a ser como era antes… pero no fue así, Emmett se entero de todo lo de la apuesta y termine con un ojo hinchado, la nariz rota y barios moratones pero eso era lo de menos… ya sabía porque se había ido así, sin decirme ni una sola palabra; ella también lo sabía todo.

Pocos días después quería disculparme con Emmett pero sabía que no era el momento, tenía que darle tiempo a que sanara un poco su sentimiento de traición… cosa que le llevo casi 2 años, aunque ya nada era igual, nos llevábamos bastante bien al igual que con Tanya.

Lo que sentí al poco tiempo de la partida de Bella es otro ejemplo más de que _solo aprecias lo que tienes cuando lo pierdes… _la echaba de menos y ya no podía negármelo a mí mismo, me tomo más tiempo aun pero también pude reconocerme que la quería, todo me la recordaba y lo que más quería era volver a escuchar su risa… esa risa tan limpia y contagiosa. Tome un decisión; la quería de nuevo con migo, ya no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran de mi por salir con ella en serio, por admitir que la quería. Me ganaría nuevamente su amor… pero el tiempo paso y ella no volvía, necesitaba saber de ella pero las únicas personas que me podrían decir algo me odiaban así que me toco esperar. Cuando Emm y yo arreglamos nuestros problemas fue porque me sincere con él, estaba desesperado por saber de Bella, le confesé todo desde el principio (que no era muy bonito que digamos) hasta el final (donde ya había aceptado cuan tonto había sido). No sé que habrá visto en mi cara poro me creyó y me dijo algo que jamás olvidare _"si de verdad la quieres déjala en paz, ella ahora está muy bien, es fuerte y aunque cayó al descubrir todo el engaño no se quedo en el suelo auto-compadeciéndose de sí misma, se levanto y siguió adelante. Si la única manera de que ella se olvide de toda esa mierda es estar lejos de ti, aunque me duela porque al hacerlo también se aleja de todos nosotros, lo prefiero y te pido por favor que la olvides tú también… sabes que no la mereces" _

Sabía que tenía razón, yo no la merecía. Me hice a la idea de que jamás la recuperaría, me obligue a dejar encerrados todos mis sentimientos por ella en lo más profundo de mi corazón, a mirar al frente y a seguir con mi vida.

La verdad es que no me ha ido tan mal, he conocido a chicas increíbles pero cuando decido tener una relación más seria con ellas, algo más allá que un polvo de una noche o de follar de vez en cuando, simplemente no puedo evitar compararlas con Bella… vale que en lo que se refiere al exterior ellas están en ventaja, pero en belleza interior ninguna se les compara, con ninguna he sentido lo que con ella sí. Es por eso que deje de intentarlo, algún día lo encontraría de nuevo pero mientras solo me concentraría en divertirme. Y es exactamente lo que he hecho hasta ahora.

Al ver a Emmett baja una vez más me obligue a encerrar todo eso, aunque ya lo tenía superado.

-¡ya estoy! Vamos… luego tenemos que ir a casa de Tany.

**TANYA POV**

-a ver chicos, se supone que la parrillada era para organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños, no para ponernos ciegos hasta el día siguiente.

-Alice tranquila que aún falta mucho tiempo.

- ¿mucho tiempo? ¡¿Mucho tiempo? ¡Pero si solo faltan dos meses! Apenas tenemos tiempo y hay tanto que hacer…

En eso mi móvil sonó y al ver el número en la pantalla me aleje de los chicos y los dejé que siguieran con los preparativos.

-¡Bells! Cuanto tiempo… me tenías muy olvidada ehhh.

- ¡ni Bells ni leches! Ayer te estuve llamando y no contestabas el maldito móvil y cuando marco a tu casa…oh sorpresa! Que el que me contesta es nada mas ni nada menos que Edward Cullen. Me puedes explicar ¡¿qué mierdas hacia él en tu casa?

- ¡cálmate mujer! Ayer teníamos una parrillada y estábamos todos para ponernos de acuerdo con lo de la fiesta de Emm, la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien porque contesto él… qué más da, seguro era el que estaba más cerca.

-oh... lo siento por gritarte- dijo apenada.

- bueno y ahora que has dejado tu paranoia dime ¡¿cómo está mi top model favorita?

- ahora de maravilla últimamente he tenido unos días muy moviditos, por fin me puedo tomar un respiro.

- me alegro por ti, y que ¿para qué me llamabas ayer?

- necesito tu ayuda, quiero darle una sorpresa a Emmett por su cumpleaños.

- ¿una sorpresa? ¿De qué se trata?

- ¡vuelvo a los Ángeles!

-¡¿Qué? Como esta sea una de tus bromas vas a morir- le advertí.

- te juro que no es ninguna broma, por eso necesito tu ayuda, necesito que busques y compres una casa amueblada, con más de dos habitaciones y piscina que no esté muy lejos de la Universidad, yo te enviare todo el dinero que necesites…

-espera, espera, ¿cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar? – le pregunte un poco alucinada por lo que me decía

- no lo sé, pero será un buen tiempo. Aun faltan dos meses para su cumpleaños así que estaré allá una semana antes y necesito que durante esa semana mantengas a Emmett totalmente alejado de cualquier medio de comunicación o de cualquier persona que pueda hacerle saber que estoy en el país.

- ¡eso que me pides es una locura! Es imposible que no se entere y más teniendo a dos locas a su alrededor gran parte del día; una: obsesionada con ser famosa y la otra: un duendecillo que estudia diseño y ama la moda. Las dos están al día con la farándula y no son las únicas! ¿Cómo se supone que me las arreglare?

- se que se te ocurrirá algo, por favor, por favor…

-está bien… pero dime ¿qué piensas hacer?

- es una sorpresa, ya lo veras el día del cumpleaños no seas impaciente.- dijo mientras reia

- ¡que cruel eres! Pero ok, te perdono solo por el increíble regalo que recibí hace dos días de tu parte y no he podido agradecerte.

- ¿entonces te gusto?

-¿estás de broma? ¡Me encanto! Al abrir el paquete flipé cuando vi ese reloj **(en mi perfil)**, debió de haberte costado una fortuna.

-y a mí me encanta que te encante- dijo riendo-y no digas tonterías, en precio es lo de menos y lo sabes.

- gracias Bells, se que siempre te lo digo pero es verdad; te pasas mucho con los regalos que haces.

- que mas da Tany, vosotros sois mi familia ¿y si no lo gasto con ustedes con quien lo voy a hacer?... hablando de eso necesito que me digas que es lo que Emmett mas quiere o necesita.

- un coche y con urgencia para que deje de una vez por todas de intentar que su viejo Jepp siga funcionando.

- ¿todavía tiene el Jepp? ¡Pero si es más viejo que él y yo juntos! normal que ya no funcione… bueno cariño ya hablamos que ahora tengo que colgar, Renee te manda un beso.

-otro para ella, aahh! No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte! ya hablamos cuídate.

Después de colgar volví con los chicos, (aunque faltaban Jas, Ed y Emm. Seguro entraron a por algo) teniendo una sonrisa imborrable y me senté sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿y esa felicidad? ¿Con quién hablabas?- me pregunto Alice muy curiosa.

-no, nada, mis padres que me echaban de menos y querían hablar con migo, aun les queda mucho para terminar con su segunda luna de miel.

- ya… claro…con tus padres- dijo Rosalie sin creérselo- ten cuidado Dem, no me extrañaría que tu querida novia anduviera de arrastrada con otro por ahí- empezó a meter cizaña la muy perra.

Demetri sabía que mentía cuando dije lo de mis padres ya que había hablado con ellos horas antes cuando estaba con él en la habitación. Pero también sabía que cuando me iba así era para hablar con Bella, ase mucho tiempo que se lo tuve que decir pues estaba muy paranoico con eso.

-Puedes decir todo lo que quieras rubia de bote porque ni siquiera tú serias capaz de cabrearme en estos momentos.

- ¡rubia de bote será t.- pero se cayó de golpe al escuchar que los demás y en especial _Emmett_ se acercaba.

Pasamos la tarde aportando ideas y organizando todo para la fiesta. Al terminar por hoy Rosalie nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos ya por nada más que ella se ocuparía de todo y la verdad es que los chicos se lo agradecieron y antes de un pestañeo ya habían desaparecido dejándonos solas yo entre por un segundo a la casa y cuando iba saliendo la escuche:

-Alice encárgate tú y cuando tengas todo listo avísame.

-Rose pero si tu dijiste que lo haría- dijo confundida.

- sí pero a ti todo eso se te da mejor y te encanta o ¿no?

-sí, pero…

-pues ya esta, pero no le digas nada a los chicos así el día de la fiesta les tomara por sorpresa.

- vale yo me encargo.

Ya me parecía a mi raro tanta buena voluntad de su parte tan de la nada. Lo deje pasar por el momento.

Los siguientes días estuve muy ocupada buscando casa, vi varias y le envié la información a Bella. Cuando me contesto cual era la que quería sí que alucine **(casa en mi perfil)**, ¡costaba una fortuna! Pero ella ese mismo día depósito en mi cuenta el dinero para pagarla, además de un extra para contratar una empleada domestica para que se encargara del mantenimiento después de su llegada y le deje a Bella un juego de llaves cerca de la puerta.

La primera parte ya estaba lista, ahora solo me quedaba averiguar en menos de un mes como hacer que Emmett no se enterara de la llegada de su hermana.

Finalmente desistí, era totalmente imposible y así si lo dije a Bella.

-ok, ok… pues no tengo otra opción que que salir de aquí el mismo día de su cumpleaños a las 7:00 am y así ya estaré en casa a las 11:00 am como mucho (8:20 hrs de vuelo y 6 hrs de diferencia horaria). Espero que por un día si puedas distraerle.

-con un día creo que no haiga problema ya que a los medios no saldrá la noticia asta mas tarde y Alice esta tan metida y concentrada en que la fiesta sea perfecta que no creo que tenga tiempo para nada más y tu tu cuñadita estoy segura de que empezara a arreglarse desde que se levante y no saldrá hasta que no sea la hora de ir a la discoteca.

- ¿en una discoteca? ¿Pero será entrada con invitación y sin estar en la lista verdad?

- claro que si, habrán guardias de seguridad vigilándolo todo.

-¿Cuántos?

- dos ¿por?

- ¿solo dos? Contrata 20 mas y dispérsalos por todo el lugar principalmente en las puertas, yo me encargo de los gastos… no quiero arriesgarme a que los paparazis y otros más se cuelen y terminen arruinándole la noche a Emm. Créeme después de la entrada que tengo preparada para la fiesta en pocos segundos todo el país sabrá que esto de vuelta en EEUU.

Desperté el sábado muy emocionada, por fin ha llegado el día de la fiesta y más importante aun ¡Bella ya estaba en camino! Lástima que me tendría que esperar hasta la noche para verla. Di un salto fuera de la cama y comencé a alistarme para ir a casa de Emmett y no despegármele en todo el día.

La verdad es que fue muy fácil, como predije Rosalie estaba metida en su mundo y no se le vio el pelo en todo el día y Alice estaba muy ocupada corriendo de aquí para allá organizando todo y verificando los pedidos como para meterse en alguna red social.

Veía a Emmett triste y sabía muy bien el porqué; en todo el tiempo que estuve con él desde la mañana había recibido varios mensajes y llamadas felicitándolo pero ninguno eran de Bella, la cual siempre era la primera en hablarle para que empezara muy bien su día. También me sorprende que no le haya puesto ni un sms porque eran las 4:20 pm y su vuelo asía horas que había llegado.

Cuando vi la hora ya eran las 5:35 Pm y todo estaba listo; la decoración era perfecta, el DJ, los camareros y los de seguridad ya estaban esperando que sean las 9:30 para ocupar sus puestos y abrir la puerta principal a las 10.

Mi móvil vibro y cuando lo vi era un mensaje de Bella: _"¿ya estás en tu casa?"_

"_no pero aquí todo está listo y la gente empezara a venir en eso de las 10, así que tengo que dejar a Emm en su casa y luego correr si quiero estar lista a tiempo al igual que Alice que no ha parado"_

"_ok, tu y Alice en cuanto dejen a Emm vengan a mi casa"_

"_¿estás loca? ¡Que no tenemos tiempo!"_

"_que poco me conoces Tany… ¿en serio pensabas que te iba a dejar tirada? :P Ven y te arreglas aquí, ya tengo todo preparado… y te digo que traigas a Alice porque creo que se merece una compensación por todo lo que ha hecho"._

"_ok, ya salimos en camino"_

Guarde el móvil y Salí del local, Alice y Emm ya estaban en el coche. Deje a Emm en su casa y le dije que pasaba por él a las 9:40. Arranque nuevamente el coche y según avanzaba Alice miraba extrañada por la ventanilla y luego a mí.

-¿a dónde vamos? No estamos como para perder el tiempo por si no te has dado cuenta aun no estamos listas- chillo _algo _histérica- ¡Qué a donde vamos!- vale, _muy_ histérica.

-Alice tranquilízate, vamos a alistarnos en casa de una amiga, ya todo esta listo.

- ¿qué amiga? ¡Toda mi ropa está en mi casa! Y he comprado un vestido precioso para esta noche.

- tu tranquila y créeme…sea lo que seas que hayas comprado te puedo asegurar que después de ver lo que sea que mi amiga tenga preparado para ti vas a pensar en el otro vestido horrorizada por siquiera haber pensado en usarlo.- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo cual era el estilo de Bells.

Después de unos minutos más en coche llegamos a la nueva casa de Bells, y bajamos del coche.

Toque el timbre y en seguida la sirvienta nos abrió la puerta, entramos y Alice miraba asombrada y encantada a su alrededor, la entendía perfectamente, ella pensaba que la casa de mis padres era lujosa pero con esta no tenía ni punto de comparación.

-como te gusta hacerme esperar- dijo una voz en tono de reproche, gire y ahí estaba Bella venia bajando la escalera vestida con un albornoz, en pantuflas y una toalla envuelta sobre la cabeza, era obvio que acababa de salir del baño. Al llegar frente a mí se detuvo a unos dos metros de distancia y abrió los brazos- tanto tiempo sin vernos… ¿y no me das ni un brazo hermanita?

Yo acorte rápidamente el espacio que nos separaba y la abrace fuertemente, duramos así un buen rato hasta que nos separamos y vi que estaba llorando.

-no por favor… no me digas que te has vuelto tan blandengue que lloras por todo- le dije con burla aunque la voz me salió un poco ronca.

- mira tú quien fue hablar- me dijo con el mismo tono burlón y se quito la toalla de pelo y me la lanzo a la cara- para que te limpies los mocos- dijo mientras reía. Yo hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que también estaba llorando. Bella miro algo que estaba detrás de mí y sonrió, gire.

-tú debes de ser Alice- Alice no contestaba, ni pestañaba y podría aposta a que respiraba con dificultad según los movimientos de su pecho. Solo la miraba como si se tratase de una alucinación.- soy Isabella pero puedes llamarme Bella-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en cada mejilla. Creo que eso ya fue demasiado para ella porque simplemente se desmayo.

-Genial! A escogido el mejor momento para desmallarse, ¡con lo que nos sobra el tiempo!- dije sarcásticamente

* * *

><p><strong>si lo se soy muy cruel por como termine el cap. anterior jajajajaja <strong>

**este cap muestra un lado distinto de Edward...¿creéis que ya tenido suficiente? NO, en mi opinión no! **

**_ JAMAS vuelvo a prometer NADA!_ en las _Repuestas de comentarios _delcap. anterior le prometi a CaroBereCullen que en el próximo cap (osea, en este) Bella ya iba a estar en EEUU y como yo cumplomis promesas estuve escribiendo y borrando mil veces asta quedar conforme con como pasaban las cosas y como no podía saltarme todo y ponerla que por arte de magia ella volvía tuve que llenar espacios y dar otros enfoques a la historia. pero ya! he cumplido y puedo descansar los dedos y la mente un poco. es el cap mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora y he estado muy motivada por sus comentarios.**

_**los giros de la historia dependen de vosotros.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Repuestas de comentarios:<strong>**

**Kokoro-Yolin-chan****: **pensaba poner otro "Bella POV" pero para que veas que no soy tan mala puse el punto de vista del otro lado de la historia. Ya puedes respirar tranquila:) Y no, como ya puedes ver no voy a poner a nuestra Tany como la víbora en la que la han encasillado en casi todos los Fics… pero está claro que nadie es tan bueno y ella no es la excepción, pero puedes estar tranquila porque con Bella ella es tal cual se ha mostrado y no la pienso cambiar. Gracias por comentar. Besos. **Aredhel Isile****:** ya puedes ver que te equivocaste con Tanya… y con respecto a la venganza ¿después de haber visto este lado de Ed aun quieres que sufra? La historia depende de ustedes :) Gracias por comentar. Besos. **kattzz****: **me pone muy contenta que el cap 8 te gustara porque la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de ese giro y claro que se va a topar con todos… o por lo menos con la mayoría ya que también estarán en la fiesta. Gracias por comentar. Besos. **Marii-Cullen-12**: Marii :D claro que no te abandono y la prueba es este súper cap. No, no pienses mal que adoro a la Tanya buena y después de todo lo que ha pasado ni se me ocurriría meterla con Edward xk amo a Demetri! y para que veas que no deseo tu muerte XD no tarde tanto como la última vez en actualizar. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos. **CaroBereCullen****: **este cap te dio las respuestas a tus preguntas :) gracias por comentar. Besos. **samirasama cullen****:** sami! No, yo tampoco quiero a la típica Tanya así k no la cambiare :) y estabes no me tarde tanto en actualizar porque es que los comentarios que me dejan me motivan mecho. Gracias por comentar. Besos. **Karla Cullen Hale****: ** si! Volvi y ahora un poco más seguido. No, no Tanya me gusta a mi y a la gran mayoría como es así k no la voy a cambiar. Si lo sé, con migo la ortografía se suicido pero es que al escribir tan rápido se me pasan algunos. como puedes ver no tarde tanto en actualizar :). Gracias por comentar. Besos. **: **pues esta de regreso… ¿pero después de este cap aun quieres ver sufrir a Edward? gracias por . **Ori-cullen-swan****: **y a mi me encanta que te encante :) y no te quejaras porque no me tarde tanto como de costumbre. Gracias por comentar. Besos.


End file.
